ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Back Down: Simma vs. Matthew
Matthew sat on the couch lazily and watched the television. As usual, nothing good was on. He sighed, burying his head into the armrest of the couch. Today was going to be a slow day. "Matthew, theres a new member! Her name is Simma. She's kinda' shy. Simma, come on out!" said Dove, getting Simma. "H-h-hello.... i-i'm S-Simma..." mumbled Simma. He peered over the top of the couch in interest. A new member? A little girl! She was adorable! "Hello!" Matt greeted cheerfully, waving to her. Simma ran behind Dove and cried softly. "D-Dove!" She whispered loud enough for dove to hear her. "He won't bite! Come on, sit with me and Matthew!" Dove said. Matthew made room on the couch, positioning himself strategically in the middle so that he could sit next to Simma'' and'' Dove. "Nice to meet you, Matt-Matthew." Simma said un-steadily putting her hand out to greet Matthew. Matt stared at the hand a while. "How old are you?" he asked inquisitively. Such a cute girl shouldn't be getting hurt. "I'm 8 years old. My mom is Mother earth, my dad is Father time... And my real name is Daughter Rainbow. I make the rainbows happen." Said Simma, putting her hand back down. Patrick had to restrain himself from laughing. His attempts were futile, and a few giggles escaped his lips. He looked up at Dove pleadingly. Maybe she could make him shut up. Dove gave him the Angry Eye. "Shut it!" Whispered Dove to Matthew, While Simma burried her face in Doves side and cried softly. Patrick didn't seem to be listening. "How could the earth and time ever mate, anyway? It isn't possible. You're living in a fairy tale." he ranted, making his views clear. He flinched at Dove's eye, not looking directly into it. "SHUT UP!" Screamed Simma. "You just dont understand cuz youre a human! My mom and dad only CONTROL the earth and time!" Shouted Simma, now Crying so hard, That the sky and rainbow turned Grey, and it started to downpoure. "Look what you made her do! Now appoligize!" said Dove. "What!? Why!? She should grow up..." Matthew mumbled, very careful to avoid the look Dove was giving him. "Simma's parants do exsist, i have met them. In fact, there here to wish there little girl goodbye." Said Dove, who pointed to Simma's parants. "Why, hello..." Said Mother earth, with a sad look on her face. "Oh... I'm sorry.. I promise I'll take care of your daughter.." he mumbled. He wasn't looking at anybody now, eyes fixated on the floor. "See ya' later...." Said Sister Animal to Simma. "Yhea, See ya, squirt. Said Brother Water, As he patted Simma on the head. "And for you, Hottie, a kiss!" Said Brother water to Dove. "Yeah.... Never gonna happen." replied Dove. Brother water was subsequently blown through a wall by a psychokinetic wave of energy. Patrick sat there, fuming and red-faced, that anyone would try to hit on his Dove. "Matthew!!!" Screamed Dove, she hugged Brother Water and kissed a cut he got. "I think you should go now." Said Dove, unpleased with Matthew. As they left, Simma whent to Dove's room for a nap. "Matthew! *shigh*" Said Dove, kissing Matthew. Matt blushed and deepened the kiss. This was nice. "I'm sorry Dove.." Matt sniffed, leaning his forehead against her's. Suddenly, something very scary occured to him. Dove could posess him, couldn't she? Could she make him apologize? Could she control what he said too? Matthew backed away from Dove. He forgot she could read minds. It wasn't so much that he didn't like her inside his head anymore. She could do whatever she wanted anytime she wished. But he would rather not apologize. Simma would walk all over him. "Matthew? Are you O.K?" Dove asked, truly confused. "I will not read you're mind, because I promiced when Lulu came. Remember?" Dove was speaking the truth, and she refused to read his mind. "It's okay if you do.. I wouldn't mind.. it's just... nevermind. Forget I did anything." he replied, sitting next to her once again. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Well, i'm gonna' go check on Simma." Dove said, going into her own room, where simma was sleeping. When Dove got into her room, Simma was finishing a drawing. It was a picture of her killing Matthew. "Simma!!! How could you! Ohhhh!!!!" Dove started yelling (they where so bad, i can't even list them). "You're... um.... Not allowed to.... what do you like to do?" said Dove, looking for a punisment. "I like to draw." replied Simma. "Fine, you're not allowed to draw for a month." said Dove. Simma's eyes where glowing red. Matthew lazily walked into the room. He stared at the picture a long moment before moving his gaze to Simma. "I want her to leave." he stated sternly, not taking his eyes off of her. "Huh?" Simma was confused. She looked at the drawing in her hand. "Who drew this?" Simma said. Dove was confused. She whent into Simma's mind. There, was a bug only carried by Azarathians. It would make good people do things that Bad people would do, and made Bad people do things Good people would do. that bug made Dove evil, when she kissed an Evil person."She has a bug, she did not mean to draw that, Here. Let me get my bug back." Dove telleported into Simma's mind, and took the bug back. "There, she sould not be doing things like that again." Dove said, putting the bug back into her head. "Right." Matthew said, slightly confused now as well. "If you took the bug, wouldn't that make you evil now?" he guessed, eyeing Dove strangely. "Oh, it will only happan when an evil kisses me, but then can be reversed if a good guy kisses me." "i should be good." said Dove, sitting on her bed trying to get Simma to sleep. "But... evil isn't as simple as a bug. It's an emotional force the propels people to do bad things. It can't simply be manifested into a bug." he argued. "Ah, but it's a special bug from Azarath. It bited you're brain without harm, And gives you evil cells. i can controll them." Said Dove, gettin Simma to fall asleep, inviteing Matthew to sit with her on her bed. Matthew leaned his head on her shoulder once again. "I'm tired too.." he mumbled, unable to fall asleep. Insomnia was annoying. "Well, I can move Simma, if you want to lay down on my bed." Dove said, putting her hand on his. "That's not what's wrong.." he grumbled. He wasn't sure what it was, but he always had trouble sleeping. Nuzzling into the crook of Dove's neck, he stayed there a moment. "Do you have Insomnia? I used to have it as a kid..." Said Dove whispering. He nodded slowly. "Well, You're lucky. i have pill's to reduse that by 98%. I'll be right back. There in the cubbord." She said, leaving the room. Pills? Matthew didn't enjoy taking drugs. He wouldn't be able to distinguish it from any other foreign substances.. but they were Dove's. And he was sure it would make him feel better if he got some. He sat there expectantly, waiting for her to get back. "There made with real fruit, from Azarath. they realy help." she said, giving two to Matthew. "swallo them whole, no liquids fo 2 muniets after that. I need to go to the store and get some more food." Dove rushed in a 19 second sentance. Matthew swallowed them quickly. "How long does it take?" he asked cautiously. "Speaking of that, where are you gonna sleep tonight?"